A Night In Ecstasy
by Blutiger Tod
Summary: A yaio fic with a Legato x Wolfwood pairing. Wolfwood has to give Legato an update on Vash's life, and it ends in them releasing their animalistic urges on one another.


Disclamer: I do not own Trigun or any of the characters depicted here within my story.

Warnings: Well, it's rated "M" for a reason, you know. Yaoi lemon, pairing is LegatoxWolfwood. Am I the only fan of this pairing? I guess I'll find out with the reviews (which I do so gladly appreciate, even if they are flames). Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**A Night In Ecstasy**

A Trigun FanFic by Blutiger Tod

I stare at him from across the bar, the mysterious man in white, the killer with blue hair. I know him, but I can't bring myself to talk to him, not with that ominous presence, and definitely not with Vash here. Damn him, he's always in the way…if only I was alone.

Vash notices me staring at my angel, and speaks, "Creepy guy, isn't he?"

I glance over at Vash and then back at the killer, "Sure," I say.

"I met him once before, he tried to kill me. He's one of those Gun-Ho-Guns, you know?" Vash drabbles on.

"Hunh," I mumble, uninterested. When will he just leave me alone? I have to talk to him, not just for myself: I have a report to make, as well.

Suddenly a miracle happens, as Vash glances out the window to see dusk coming. "Well, I need to go get some rest back at the hotel. You coming?" he asks.

"No," I say, "I'll be by later, bye."

"Okay, bye," he says and I watch with happy eyes as he leaves.

I down the rest of my drink and get up, walking past him in the way I always do – brushing against him to let him know I'm there, that we need to talk now. I leave the building and stand in the left alley formed by this and another building, waiting for him to join me. A few minutes later as I am finishing my cigarette he comes out, walking past me and I follow him to a relatively empty hotel. Almost ruins his surreal quality to think he sleeps, especially in a lowly hotel. But he is only human, I suppose, despite how much he longs to be the same as our Master, or at least be viewed as more than a human in his eyes.

"What's your progress, then?" he asks me, leaning back in a chair, locking his fingers and propping one leg upon the other.

"The insurance girls stopped dogging him," I say, wracking my mind for what I have to report, coming up blank. Nothing ever happens that they don't know about already.

He raises a brow, "Is that it?" he asks, and despite his cool composure I can tell he's annoyed.

I glance down at my feet, twiddling my thumbs as I wish I had my cross here if only to play with the straps. "Uhm, well, everything else involves the Gun-Ho-Guns, so…yeah, I guess you could say that's it," I manage.

He glares at me, "Are you telling me that nothing worth documenting has happened on to him, except what we've already set up?"

I nod, knowing this is not the answer he wants, and bracing myself for what I know will come of this. And it does.

In a one languid action, he's up and next to me. I see his hand extend just before it strikes my cheek. "It sounds to me that you aren't doing your job," he says.

I keep my head turned, leaving my red cheek exposed. "I'm sorry, Legato." And I wince, too late realizing what I've said. As expected, I am yet again stricken.

"And what have I told you about calling me that?" he asks, fire in his eyes.

"I'm to call you Sir," I state, my face stinging from the two slaps to the same place.

He smiles sadistically down at me and I wince on the outside, while on the inside I'm sickly happy, desperate for what I will now receive. As I think this, his hand comes to cup my chin, pulling my head up as he leans down, capturing my lips in a kiss. It's not a kiss meant to make me feel loved, it's a kiss to build up to what we always end up doing, there is not room for the thing called love in this relationship. Without hesitance, he delves his tongue into my mouth, and I in turn do the same. This goes on for a little while, and during this I manage to remove his second-skin – his coat – and he manages to not only remove all clothing on my upper half but also push me against a wall.

He finally pulls away from the kiss, and I gasp for air. He glances at me with a feral look and I suddenly notice there is a bed but three feet from us, against the wall in the corner. He notices too, and no sooner am I lying flat on it than he is removing the rest of my clothing, shedding all of his as well. I stare at his now naked body, drinking in the pure beauty of him, of his blindingly pale skin, ripped body, golden eyes, and blue locks. Despite how many times I see him like this, I can never get enough; his beauty is that much.

Soon he is propped over me, kissing me again as his hands trail along my exposed flesh until they reach my painful erection. Teasingly he strokes me, and I moan into our kiss, which he soon breaks off, creating a wet trail down my torso until his mouth meets up with his hands. And he follows the same course, placing achingly soft kisses along me, until I am gasping, asking him to end the actions. For once he smiles at me, and complies, taking me into his mouth. I gasp, arching into the wet heat of his mouth, grasping at the sheets. But soon I'm cold, and I glance down to see what he's doing.

He's licking his fingers, and I know what's coming as soon as he stands up, myself being pulled up to the point that I'm level with his erection. And knowing, I take it in my mouth for the slightest second, a small gasp emitting from his beautiful thin lips, until he pushes me back onto the bed. Now he's inserting his dampened fingers inside of me, stoking inside as another enters, and he hits that spot, causing me to moan, my hands closing into fists. For a second nothing's there, and then he enters me, and I moan again in pain and pleasure as his hard cock enters me. Without concern for how it feels to me, he thrusts in and out at his own pace, and I can't help but wrap my legs around him, wanting to keep him like this for all eternity, wanting him to always be here with me. But too soon I feel my body tense up and I spill myself onto his abdomen. No sooner is he doing the same, emptying himself into the depths of my body. After he gains strength again, he pulls out and dresses again, as do I. And he looks at me, impatient, until I begin to leave. I stare at him one last time before turning to the door, sighing as I prepare to go to my own hotel room where I will dream of this forever. But for the first time ever, he stops me, turning me around and kissing me again. I stare at him in surprise, and a soft, barely visible, smile comes to his lips. A genuine smile? Yet as fast as it came it was gone and he opens the door for me. I leave.


End file.
